


She's Beauty, She's Grace, She'll Punch You in the Face

by Kaikajo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, post raven boys, pre dream thieves, subtle bluesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikajo/pseuds/Kaikajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gangsey's head out to the store to prepare their next trip to Cabeswater, where they run into the notorious and foul-mouthed Aglionby student named Kavinsky. Blue receives hurtful blows regarding Maura from him, and out of fury, she raises her fist at him. Instead of landing a blow on Kavinsky's nose, her fist faithfully comes into contact with another person's nose, causing a moment of stilled silence, half empty napkins, and roars of laughter from Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Beauty, She's Grace, She'll Punch You in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Another story after a year (literally). This is my first fanfic for The Raven Cycle and i'm still trying to get a feel of their character, so it may be a bit... rough around the edges. Hah. BUT ANYWAY I LOVE THE RAVEN CYCLE so expect more fanfics for them! Enjoy the story!

Blue was typically a calm and composed person. Having a clear head always got her out of sticky situations, being hot headed never did. Blue let out a puff of air through her nose as she placed her hands on her hip and closed her eyes. She was not going to lose it in front of the boys, not even one of them. Never.

Punching something, or someone for that matter, was out of her character, something she never really thought of until now. 

She wasn't even sure how she was able to handle and tolerate her four raven boys, or how they were able to survive this disastrous community in which they called Aglionby. 

Blue exhaled with control before opening her eyes again with daggers in them.

“Kavinsky- seriously, leave.” Ronan sighed out, trying to bring Blue behind him. He didn't like where this was going, especially with Blue being as red as a tomato. Either due to embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. If they were under different circumstances, he'd actually like to see her explode every once in a while. 

“Ronan-”

“Forget it Blue. Gansey and Adam are waiting.” Ronan had seen her mad before, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was pretty terrifying. She could tear down the whole state of Virginia into pieces and there wouldn't be a scrap of Henrietta left to remember. 

“Hold on just. a. minute.” Blue crossed her arms and took a step forward. She narrowed her eyes at him before jabbing a pointy finger at his chest. “What did you say about Maura?”

Kavinsky scoffed, staring down at the tiny five foot girl at his feet. “Talking about that psychic witch? Is that her name? Maura?” He looked up at Ronan, both his eyebrows raised to his hairline. “I never knew you hung out with tiny psychos, Lynch, especially the ones that are crazy bi-”

“Go fuck yourself Kavinsky.” Ronan grabbed Blue's shoulder and tried to budge her from her spot, but his attempt was futile. 

“Well this crazy bitch is going to hex you.” Blue seethed, it was one thing if he was only talking about her, but talking about any other 300 Fox Way women were out of question. The nasty word tasted foreign in her mouth, metallic and rusty. She decided from then on that she was never going to use that word again. But first, she was going to teach this wretched Aglionby boy what she was capable of. She wasn't going to let his rampant mouth stampede on her family like monsters.

“I'll make your family business go fucking bankrupt in a blink of an eye, psychic bitch. Then the only thing your mom can do is work at a strip club-”

A flash of fury erupted in Blue as she raised her fist, aiming straight towards Kavinsky's already crooked nose. Blue wasn't the one who started fights, but she could certainly end one. She knew how to throw a good punch, courtesy to Calla's lessons in defense she gave to Blue when she was bored.   
“Oh shit.” She heard Ronan curse under his breath. He was going to throw the punch if Blue wasn't going to, but now he was more than glad her temper had snapped first instead of his. 

“... Jane...”

Blue snapped her head up slightly and retracted her hand quickly. “Dick.” She breathed out, letting her anger waste away with her breath. Gansey pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned her name again, and not in a pleasant way. 

Blood trickled down his nose and onto his lips. Blue grabbed a box of tissues from the shelf and ripped it open before handing Gansey almost half of the tissues in it. “I'm so so sorry-”

“Crazy bitch...” Blue heard Kavinsky swear under his breath. She snapped her head back towards him, but by the time she looked at him Kavinsky was holding his own nose.

“Shut the fuck up, you're so damn annoying.” Ronan shook his hand out and turned around. They left him before any more bloody noses broke out; Blue was an unpredictable one when she was mad. Gansey, Adam, and Noah were already out the store by the time Blue and Ronan were walking to the cashier, despite Gansey's protests on staying. 

“We'll buy this.” Blue carefully placed the half empty box of tissues on the counter and the rest of the items they were originally shopping for, for their next trip at Cabeswater.

“I can't believe you just fucking popped Gansey's face.” Ronan threw his head back and roared with laughter. He really had no manners.

“I didn't mean to!- Thank you.” Blue smiled gracefully at the cashier before they turned around to walk out of the store. Her smile deflated into a frown right after. “Why- I don't even know how that happened.” Blue admitted as she sighed.

“He was stepping in to stop you two from gutting out each others throats and then,” Ronan made a pop sound with his mouth, “Head on.”

“It was meant for Kavinsky.” Blue demanded, but the heat of embarrassment was still rising up her face as they neared Gansey, who was blowing through the tissues like eating candy. 

“You alright Jane?” He asked, his hazel eyes glided over towards her. Of course the first question he asked was if she was okay, while he was bleeding and she just had sore knuckles. 

“Are you okay?” Blue asked back and retrieved another tissue for him to replace. She took hold of his bloody napkin.

“Not on the Pig!” Gansey caught her wrist before she tossed the bloody napkin onto the hood of his beloved car. She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand off her wrist. “And to answer your question: If the Pig is fine, I'm fine. And if you're fine, I'm also fine.” He stated with that Gansey smile of his. She rolled her eyes again and turned around to throw away the napkin. Hopefully she hid her face fast enough to hide the smile that was starting to bloom on her lips. 

Oh no, no, no. Why was she smiling? Blue halted in her step and shook her head before resuming to the trashcan. She was dating Adam.

Adam, Adam, Adam. 

Well they were having a thing, not exactly dating per say.

Blue relaxed, the twisting and unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach disappeared. She absentmindedly took a seat next to Gansey on the bench without a word. 

“So, what did Kavinsky do to provoke you?” Blue jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been too concentrated on thinking about Adam to remember that she was sitting next to Gansey and not walking to the trashcan anymore. She scrunched her nose up in distaste at the mention of the foul mouthed Aglionby boy. 

“Well he's Kavinsky, and from what I heard from you guys, everything that comes out of his mouth is never nice.” Blue tilted her head to the side to see Noah and Ronan arguing about something as Adam shook his head. Gansey laughed an airy sound, but his face contorted up into pain when he moved his nose. 

“You know how to throw a good punch though, that's good.” He stuffed another strip of napkin up his nose to cease the bleeding. 

“Sorry...” Blue mumbled again. She rarely made mistakes, well that's what she liked to think. When she did make mistakes, people usually didn't see it. Or she just ignored them, that was probably the usual latter. 

He laughed, his voice ringing through her body, warming up her cold skin. He ran a hand through his beautiful rich brown hair-

Blue blinked and rubbed her eyes. 

Stop it, Blue.

“The women of 300 Fox Way have taught you well.” He mused, his eyes lingering on her face longer than she was comfortable with. 

“Gansey!”

Blue's heart leaped out of her chest before turning to see Noah standing right in front of them. “Noah?” She whispered and cleared her throat. “What's up?” She said louder, letting the awkwardness get swept away with the wind. 

“Well Declan found out what Ronan did the other day and he's here-”

“I'm on it.” Gansey let out a sigh before he rose from his seat on the bench. “Not in front of another store again...” Blue heard him murmur before he jogged towards the two bickering brothers.


End file.
